under a tree
by rose rosie
Summary: hmmm i dont really know how to sum this up so here goes nothin..:P...a vampire prince finds human prinnce and takes here home...wat will happen i dont even know so read find out and you tell me :D
1. Chapter 1

_Under A Tree_

_Emma_

_Run! I have to keep running. They can't catch me. Run. Your almost there. Get to the border land. They don't like to leave their land. You must keep going. There! Just ahead. I'm over, no rest yet. A little further so they won't come over the border. To the forest I can rest there_…..

_Alexander _

"Bye father. I'm going hunting with the knights." He gave me a disapproving look. Royalty are not supposed to go hunting, except when the entire family and nobles go. That is always less fun. Then again, I usually got what I wanted.

"Be back for dinner or eat what you catch with the nights. You have behaved yourself this week. Go and hunt to your hearts desirer."

"Thank you, father." I turned and left the room. I strolled to my room to get my bow. The knights will have their swords, they like to case. To scare their pray. A bow and arrow are the better choice. As I walk to the stables, the maids, stable hands, and other servants take and lower their heads. I have never liked them doing that.

"Would you like for me to bring your horse, Sir?" one of the stable hands asked me. It was Shan; he has always been one of my favorites.

"Yes, thank you." He turned and ran off. He brought back a black stallion. I swung onto his back, and went to meet the knights bye the gate.

_Emma _

I'm so tired. I'll just sit down for a minute. Close my eyes….

There was a rustle in the underbrush. I sat up quickly. Hoping it was just a rabbit. No. it's horse hooves their here, if I try to run they'll see me but if I stay here they'll still catch me. What should I do? Crawl. I started to and snapped a twig. That's it. I stood up and ran. Get into a tree. My rational mind told me but I knew that I would be trapped. Run. Jump there's a root. I saw it too late. My foot was snagged. No. I thought when I heard them get off the horse. I'm dead.

"Who goes in the king's forest?" said a male voice.

Don't say a thing. I kept telling myself.

"I said who dares to enter the king's forest?" don't answer. "If you do not talk then come out from behind the tree. Or one of my knights will come and get you out, and they don't always have the softest hands." Ok, I should do something, but what? Alright I have no choice go out.

"Ow!" That hurts. No walking. I can't. it hurts to much. But the knights! The thought came to me.

"Go get her. Bring her to me."

"Yes, sir." Said a man that had a deeper voice. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. He came around the tree. He was tall, with muscled shoulders. Hair that was long and black. "Sir, it's a little girl."

"Well, bring her out." He grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me from behind the tree. Yelped when I put weight on my right foot. "Well, don't hurt her. Your right it is only a little girl." He sniffed. "she's human." The stories were true! The land beyond the border is not owned by humans. Then, the strong hand that held me let go. I fell. I was shaking.

"What are you doing here human?" he just stared at me. I opened my mouth to answer. When one of the other knights said. "Sir, other humans approach."

"Don't let them take me, please, please. Don't." I whispered. He looked at me.

"Find out what they want. Don't tell them of the girl." The other knight rode off. "Why don't you want them to find you?"

"I…I don't want to do back. I ran away. They'll beat me. And then try to get me to tell them who helped me escape. They'll be killed for helping me." I can't tell them I'm the princess. Don't tell them.

"Why did you run away, then? If it would get people killed, why did you do it?" He asked me.

"The king was going to kill me." The words were out before I could stop them.

"And why would he do that?"

"Because, I was born a girl and not the boy he wanted. Now that I have a brother, I can be discarded."

"So, you go back and your killed."

"No if I go back now I'll be beat and then called a hero for crossing the border. Then, I'll get _sick_ and die. Or so the reports will say. That's what happened to my mother. That was after she had a girl."

The knight came back and said, "their looking for their princess. What should I tell them?" he looked at me. Then, looked back at the knight.

"Tell them there is no one here but us, and that they need to leave the king's forest. Now." The knight nodded and left. He walked over to his horse. Took the reins, and walked the stallion over to where I was still sitting. Put me on its back, got on and said, "Time to leave." Clucked to his mount and we started out of the forest…..

_Alexander _

He heard his father thought the door. What was he to tell him? _Hello father, I'm home. Oh and I brought a human back with me. Isn't that wonderful? Don't worry it's just their run away princess. Can I keep her? Please father. _This is going to go over well. He had already had a servant take her, and get her cleaned up and to see if she was hurt. Might as well get this over with. He pulled open the doors. His mother and father were sitting down for dinner. As he walked in s servant laid a place setting for him. His father watched him as he sat. then, said,

"Well, how was the hunt?"

"Eventful"

"What happened?"

"We found a girl, human. Oh, and she's a princess. Her father the king of some human country was going to kill her so his son could take the throne. He sent riders into your forest. Encounter them soon after we found the girl. She didn't want to go back so, we told them we had seen no one and to leave the kings forest." Then he picked up his fork and started eating.

"And ware is the girl now?"

"She was hurt and a mess. I sent her to get cleaned up and then to a healer." I glanced at him, "she is to come here when they are done to meet you. So we can decide what to do."

"good." His mother cleared her throat.

"did you ask her name, by chance?"

"she wouldn't tell us. She looks about seven. She was scared to death."

"poor little thing." His mother always had a soft heart. There was a knock at the door. Then came the light squeak as it opened. Then, there was a servant pulling a little girl though the door in one of his sisters old dresses. She was trying to hind behind her. My mother stood up and walked over to her , and said, "hello little one. Will you tell me your name?"

She just stared at her. Eyes wide then whispered, "Emma."

"What a pretty name. Are you hungry? We were just sitting down for dinner, would you like to join us?" Emma nodded. My mother took her hand and led her to the table and had her sit next to her. After she was served, she picked up a fork. She ate quietly. Said nothing but a whispered thank you. She kept glancing at everyone. We chatted. Tried to get her to talk, but only got a movement of the head. As the meal ended Emma said,

"Please don't make me go back. No one ever talks at dinner. It seems more… lively." It was only a little louder than a whisper. My mother looked at my father, and my father looked at me. We all nodded.

"You may stay. It has been rather quite since my daughter died. Maybe you could help liven it up again." My father smiled as he said it. She smiled back.

"I have one question though. What are you?"

"Vampires" was all that was said.

_10 years later_

_Emma_

"I'm going riding are you going to come." Alexander asked from the doorway. I looked out the window of my bedroom, the sun was just peaking over the horizon.

"Do you ever let the sun get up before you, or do you just have to be first?" he rolled his eyes. "I'll be down in a minute. Let me get dressed."

"ok." He left closing the door behind him. As fast as I could I got dressed and ran down the stairs. He held out my boots. I took them and started to put them on as he did the same. "By the way, I always get up before the sun does. Oh, and happy birthday." He grabbed my hand pulled me up and put a blind fold over my eyes.

"if you make me fall I won't forgive you, know." He took my hand and led me out side.

"I won't, and you know it. Ok, you ready?" he pulled the blindfold off, and there was a beautiful white mare. She looked graceful, even in stillness. Her head held high, a goddess. It was the closest word that could descried what she looked like. Long delicate legs. High arched neck. Sliding spine, with a graceful curve at her hind quarters. Falling into a long, graceful, billowy, white tail, with red roses braded into it. Her mane matched to perfection. She was utterly perfect. No one but Alexander could have pulled it off. He now me so well. We were brother and sister in every way but blood. And if they make me a vampire then not even that.

"Do you like her." He said, "Her name is Fire Lilly. She's one of the Chosen breed. The ones that live as long as their riders. The only white one ever born. The others are all black. It seemed right that she go to you. As you have the only white aura, while the rest of us have gold with black mixed into it."

"Thank you, why Fire Lilly?"

"She was born on the first day of the blooming lilies, the white ones with the red center." He smiled, "so let's go for a ride." I never ride with a saddle. He gave me a leg up. Then handed me the reins, walked over to his horse, Midnight, and got on. Turned him to the forest and rode off. I went after him. Her gate was smooth, unlike all the others I had ridden. She flew more than anything else. We caught up to Alexander and Midnight faster than I thought possible. It was the perfect way to start the day, or so I thought. We rode for a few hours. We were stopped at the stream the run though the forest, when they saw us. The first humans that I had seen since I had joined the world that I was now in. They were on the opposite side of the stream, and were clearly riding toward us. They looked like some of the knights that were from my old home. They slowed as they approached. Found a shallow part of the stream, and crossed. Rode up to us and dismounted. Their weapons at their waist. Walked over to us and just looked at us. Then, the man who appeared to be their leader said.

"Who are you, name yourself."

"Who are you to demand that on my land?" Alexander had a look in his eye that I only saw when people were mean to me, the one that said hurt her and die.

"Your land, this is King Kattilin's land you are on his land now name yourself." He said again. Then I spoke up.

"King Kattilin is my father. He had never dared to come into this land." The knight look a good long look at me. Then you could see the pieces click together. He said.

"Emma?" I nodded. "I thought you were dead."

"That was what my father wanted. So that's what he got. He had finally had the son that he wanted. I was in the way, so I ran."

"The prince is dead. Murdered eight years ago. Along with what we thought was the last heir to the throne. Then we find you. You must come with us."

"No. and since when is this his land."

"Since he claimed it. And if you do not come we will still tell your father you are here, and he will come and take you back." Alexander was getting very angry, and said.

"Let him try." Then he pulled me to Fire Lilly, and helped me up. Got on midnight, and led the way not giving me the choice. We sped home faster than we left. He jumped down, handed the reins to a stable hand, and went to find his father…..

_Alexander _

He had found his father in his study. After he had told him what had happened, there was a frenzy of motion. There were several guards put on Emma. She was never alone. He could tell she was frustrated. She couldn't turn around without tripping over one. But when she did, she would get a look that said, _I'm so sorry are you ok,_ and it always looked real. Unlike most of the noble ladies her age.

A few days later, she was sitting in a window seat, watching the clouds go by. Humming a song that she liked. She usually did this when she was deep in thought. She looked up when I came into the room, and said.

"What if I went back? No one would get hurt then. I could try to unite the kingdoms. You're my brother, so it wouldn't be that hard. I'm very good with a sword. One of the best in the kingdom. What do you think?"

"That you have to make the decision. Not me, but if you go, I have to go with you." She looked up at him. She didn't know what to say.

"A few days. Then will come back. You'll come with me?"

"I said I would. When do you want to leave?"

"Two days time."

"

OK." And I left the room. Then, I went and told father, and to get supplies.

_Emma_

How long had it been? I cant even remember what it looks like. Only that its dull compared to here. Her home, where she belonged. She didn't want to go, at all. But in her heart, she knew she had to go. She had to think. Later, she'll think about it later. It was about time for dinner. She heads to the door, and then on to the dining room. It's quiet. She couldn't hear the cooks, or the maids, or her guards, and they hadn't left her alone unless she was in her room. Even then they stayed at the door. Where are they?

Footsteps. There not normal, to heavy, not one of my family or friends. Are they heading this way? Yes they are. Ok don't panic. Wait there heading to my room. Ok I can hide. I know this place better anyone, even Alexander. He could never find me when we played hide and seek. Ok, were is the best spot, that is easy to get to? The trap door. No it makes too much noise. No someone is heading this way. Move. Now. Where? Into the shadows. Just step back. Quietly, and quickly.

"Ahh!" Someone gabbed me from behind.

" Shhh. It's me Alexander. Be quiet. Get to the horses. Now." He let go of me. And we ran to the stables. Fire Lilly and midnight were ready to go. And a pack horse.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there I really don't know what should happen next so review and help me with some new ideas please!


End file.
